


Broken King

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: A man sits alone on a throne-like chair waiting and hoping for the person who has broken him to arrive or break him more.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer sat on a throne-like chair that was gothic black and a red upholstery. He sat there dressed in a pure black suit with a black button up shirt under it with a blood red handkerchief square in his breast pocket. He looked away from the elevator with a rather bored look as he looked at his bare bar with sadness. It had been a month since Chloe saw the truth for her self and cut him out of her life altogether. It has been a month since he went on a drinking spree and cleared out his entire bar. His bartender had to throw him out of the bar where he went out drinking and doing drugs across town. His brother Amenadiel tried to get him away from it all but he refused to leave town again. His baby sister Azrael came to see him when he was down so deep in that dark hole of his. He hadn't been in this dark hole in so long it scared the two siblings who really do care for the youngest son of god. Maze was the only one to tell the two siblings how Lucifer was back when we first came to hell all those century's ago.

Maze looked at the two and shook her head slightly. "Lucifer was like this back then but this is far worse than going around shouting at the sky. Or taking it out on any of the demons back home. I tried to get him to go back to hell shortly after Chloe cut him out of her and Trixie's life. Thought if he goes home he might get over her like a bad human breakup. But nothing I or Linda could do anything to get through to Lucifer and if he keeps this up they are going to start to wonder why he hasn't died yet from all the drugs and drinking he's done." Azarel looked at Maze "If father could have told any one of us why he did this to Lucifer with putting Chloe in his path. Then we could maybe help them to get back together." She shrugged slightly as she looked at them. "Amenadiel can't you ask dad for help?" Amenadiel shook his head slightly. "I tried but you know our father he doesn't want to talk. And didn't want to try talking to Chloe she should decide to come to see him on her own." Was all he said leaving Azarel with a twinkle in her eyes much like her big brother before he did something he really should be doing.

Chloe sat alone in the dark with a glass of wine in her hands as she stared into the fire. She still couldn't believe the man she is in love with is not only the former angel Samuel. But is still, in fact, the devil himself Lucifer the devil himself in human form. Since she found out over a month ago she almost had a freak out in front of her daughter with Maze. But she had stopped herself before it came bursting out of her. Though Maze did sit her down and talked to her one night when Trixie was staying with her father for the night. "I guess he told you?" She said simply leaving Chloe rather confused over the matter. "Lucifer is the devil and I am a demon." Chloe had tried to move away from her when Maze gave her a rather annoyed look. "What are you scared were here for your soul or something silly like that?" Chloe thought about it for a moment and nodded her head. Maze had cracked up laughing. "Chloe we get the souls of the people who have sinned or done something they really shouldn't have. Like Cain and Abel for example. Cain killed Abel and was cursed to live forever until you faced him with Lucifer." She said simply. "Cain or Pierce as you knew him. Tried to kill you and Lucifer. Lucifer got you out of harm's way and went after Cain himself putting a stop to him ever hurting anyone ever again." She reached out and punched Chloe in the arm. "Lucifer is your very own angel who is really the devil." And that was the end of the talk they had.

Chloe put her wine glass down when she heard something at the back window. She turned sharply when she saw a hooded figure standing there with white wings with the wingspan of a condor. "Lucifer?" The hooded figure pushed the hood over there head to reveal a young girl with short brown hair and a smiling face for Chloe to see. "Oh no, I'm Azarel his baby sister who's still an angel. Um, can I come in to talk to you only?" Chloe blinked slightly looking at her. "Um sure. You might want to do something about your wings first." She said walking to the back door and opened it as Azarel's wings vanished into her. "Wait, your Azarel the angel of death?" Azarel laughed softly as she went and took a seat and looked up at Chloe with a laugh. "Yeah I got a lot of teasing from all my brothers but Lu on that subject. At least you don't have a big brother who used to go by Samuel the Lightbringer." She said simply as she sat there with her hands across her lap as she looked at her. "I can see why he still loves you, Chloe." She said simply. Chloe shook her head slightly. "No, he was using me." Azarel shook her head slightly. "If that was the truth he wouldn't be drinking enough to kill any normal man or enough drugs to kill a whole group." She said truthfully. "He refuses to return to hell because of you." She said simply as she stood up and guided Chloe to sit back down in front of her wine. "Your both are killing each other over the other person. And it has gotten some of who still care about Lucifer into stepping in."

Chloe blinked slightly. "What about Amenadiel? Why didn't he come to try and speak to me about his baby brother?" Azarel sighed softly. "He wants you two to work it out on your own. But I use to be very close to Lucifer when we were back home in the silver city." She said with a smile. "But now when he isn't drinking or doing drugs he sits alone smoking not even touching his piano to play. He doesn't go an join in with the club scene like he used to." She reached out and touched Chloe's hand "I don't know what I should go." Azarel smiled softly. "You should listen to your heart it is what all human's say to do. But there is one more thing you should know I think you should know Chloe." Chloe looked at Azarel funny "What is that?" Azarel smiled softly. "My father or the man you know as god. Had Amenadiel come down and bless your mother into having you. So he could place you in Lucifer's path though I wonder if father knew you also make him mortal?" She said simply as Chloe blinked slightly. "When I'm not around him?" Azarel smiled softly. "Immortal." She said simply before she stood up and whispered in Chloe's ear. "Lucifer loves you wholeheartedly." Chloe woke up the next morning on the couch not remembering when Azarel left her home or when she laid down to get some sleep there on the couch instead of her very own bed.

Chloe got up and finished herself some breakfast before she got ready for work. There was no murder for her to solve it was pretty much a straight-up case today. At lunchtime she found herself sitting in her car looking straight out of the window blankly. She blinked a couple times before she picked up her cell phone up and dialed Lucifer's number. She didn't know what she would say or not if he picked up or someone else did for him. The breath caught in her throat when she heard his sad and disinterest voice over the phone. "Hello?" Chloe swallowed a couple times as she heard his now slightly annoyed "Hello?" Chloe took a calming breath just as she heard him threaten to hang up the phone. "Lucifer?" Lucifer's whole body and voice tightened up and went ramrod straight. "Chloe." Chloe swallowed again. "Can we talk later this week? I have Trixie until Friday and work before she goes on a weekend trip with her class." There was totally quiet for thirty minutes even Chloe once had to check to make sure her phone was still connected to his before he let out what sounded like a whimpering gasp. "Sure." Chloe finally had a soft smile on her lips. "I can't wait." She had said simply before she had hung up.

Lucifer had hung up the phone and just stared at it sharply. "Okay. Okay. OKAY!" He finally shouted for no one to hear. He spent the rest of the week cleaning up the empty bottle's, dirty clothes, and his whole loft before it hit him on what he should do. He had an old chair of his brought up and placed in the center of the room facing the elevator. On the day she was to show up he had showered and changed into his all-black suit looking ver devilish as he sat there and stared at the elevator for a while. He sat like that for pretty much three hours before he decided to go another route and look away from the elevator to look more devilish if not more evil at the very least. Lucifer didn't have that long to wait as he heard the elevator rise up from the club. He didn't say anything and he didn't move from his spot as the elevator door's opened and he heard Chloe's feet walk out of the elevator and walk to a point into the loft before they stopped. He didn't turn away from looking at the empty bar as his eyes slipped closed as Chloe opened her mouth to speak. "Lucifer are you holding court or something?"


	2. Almost A White Flag.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe shows up for the broken king but how much longer is he going to be broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series.

Lucifer's eyes turned away from his empty bar looking at her showing nothing in his eyes as he looked at her. "Yes." He said showing noting in his voice she could grab onto. "You may kneel or go Decker without talking to me. The choice is still in your hands where it always has been." Chloe looked at him shocked this wasn't the same Lucifer she met or have spent time within and out of work. Who the hell was this cocky ass male sitting on what looked like a throne telling her to kneel? "Who are you? Your not the Lucifer I know at all." She said simply as Lucifer gave her a rather wicked smirk. "You want to know me the real me. The true me Chloe Decker?" Chloe looked at this man this broken angel "I know your not evil Lucifer even with seeing the face of the devil. I have seen true evil as a cop and when we took on Pierce together." Lucifer shook his head slightly. "You have only seen my human form like you are now. But I am not Samuel the Lightbringer anymore nor am I a human man either hamartia." He said simply as he looked towards her as she looked at him confused. "Hamartia?" Lucifer let out a soft sigh before he spoke again. "You're my fatal flaw, Chloe." 

Chloe just stood there staring at him as he shifted into his devil form. "Why do you want me to kneel before you Lucifer?" She asked trying to keep her spine intact from causing her from doing something stupid. If not causing her to turn around and running for the high hills with her daughter. Lucifer just sat there looking at her still showing noting. "Proving a point you're not running from me. Why?" He asked her as he never moved from his seat as he watched her as she walked back and forth in front of him. "I don't know." She said before she stopped and turned and looked at him. "Lucifer I would be lying and you would know if I didn't say this. But know its very much the truth though Lucifer." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow before she waved a hand at him. "All of this scares me Lucifer. I know the Lucifer I met the one who I thought was crazy or at the very least was a very intuned actor. But knowing you really have been telling me the truth all along. That's what brought me back here today Lucifer." She said simply. "I am drawn to you and I don't know why." Lucifer sighed softly. "It's my father's..." Chloe looked at him. "I know your baby sister told me."

Lucifer's eyes flickered with rage and back again to normal as he tried not to scare Chloe over the whole thing. "It wasn't her place to tell you." He said simply. "I would have told you in due time, Chloe." Chloe muttered softly. "When before or after you get shot by someone?" Lucifer looked at her with a rather thunderous look but that said look got a smile out of Chloe as she looked at him. "Wow you are showing something other then no emotion what so ever." She said with a soft laugh as he looked at her pointedly and pointed to the spot in front of him. "Come here, Chloe." Chloe shook her head slightly as she watched him turn into his human form. "I should punish you for that." Chloe smiled softly before she shrugged her shoulders slightly just as two men appeared behind Lucifer. "Send your toy away baby brother." Lucifer turned and glared darkly at the two men. "Gabriel and Michael what can I do to help the wonder twin's today. And she's not a toy big brother's now you will tell us or you both can go take your willy's in hand and go pleasure your self's all the way back home." 

Chloe looked at Lucifer funny before she turned and looked at his eldest brother's. "Lucifer if you will not send your toy away we will." Lucifer glared darkly at his big brother. "You both can join me in hell if you two dick heads don't stop calling Chloe that. I will not help either one of you until you tell her your sorry." Before Lucifer could move or Chloe either Gabriel and Michael both had their baby brother pinned to his throne chair while a third unseen archangel brother of Lucifer's appeared behind Chloe and placed a rag over her mouth knocking her out. Raphael looked down at Chloe's body and then back up to his three brother's. "Where do you want me to put his toy?" Raphael asked his brother's as Lucifer tried to break free of his eldest two brother's. Michael turned his head slightly as he looked at Raphael then. "You know where you can place her." 

Raphael nodded his head slightly before he bent down and scooped up Chloe Decker in his arms as his wings came out. In a blink of an eye, he was gone with Chloe and Lucifer started to rage against his brother's. "Bring her back or so father helps me I will do endlessly evil things to the three of you. And any of the siblings that keep her from me." Gabriel looked at his baby brother and said coldly. "You're never going to see Chloe Decker again now you're going to do what we need dad's favorite, baby brother or else." Lucifer looked at his brother's still glaring darkly with them. "What do you want the king of hell to do for you archangel's of mine?" He said coldly back to showing noting in his emotion what so ever in his face or in his voice. He just sat their watch his big brother's waiting for them to talk before he decks all three of them in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you think Raphael took Chloe Decker?


	3. A deal has been made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why have three of his eldest brother's come to see him?

Lucifer remained in his chair glaring darkly at his brother's. If he could catch his brother's on fire they would be a pile of rash on the floor before him. "If you don't return her I will rain hell down on all three of you." He said simply as his fingers drummed on his armrest as he glared at his brothers. Gabriel looked at Raphael "Were good?" Raphael nodded his head mutely as his three eldest brother's turned there heads to look at there dad's favorite baby brother. "She doesn't matter anymore Lucifer you're going to do what we want and that's the end of it." Lucifer stood up slowly from his chair without much effort as stood as he was upright his wings appeared out before the three as he glared darkly at his brothers. "I never listened to you when I was young what makes you three think I will listen to you now. Or even do what you want brothers. So speak before I forget you are my brothers and not thief's who stole what is mine." He said fuming at his elder brother's as he tried to keep himself from going after them. "You're going to find our father for us Lucifer, or else." Gabriel said rather matter of factly with a grin that would have been better off on Lucifer than the left hand of God.

Lucifer's left eye twitched before he cracked up laughing. "Have you three fallen out of the silver city or something. You know damn well father goes were he wants and doesn't speak to ANY of us unless he wants to. So now that we have that settled you can return Chloe to me and begone from my sight until the end of time. Since that's pretty much how all of the family wants." He turned and went to walk away from his brother's when Gabriel reached out and grabbed Lucifer's wrist and held him fast. "Lucifer." He said sternly. Lucifer turned his head sharply as with his free hand he spun around quickly and grabbed his brother's hand that had a hold of him and pulled it off of him sharply. "Father will come back when he decides Gabriel. And if you don't return her to me now I will bring all the demons out of hell. It will be open season on all the human's until you return Chloe back to me." Michael smacked Gabriel upside his head suddenly as Gabriel let his hold go on Lucifer as he rubbed the back of his head slightly. "Ow, what was that for Michael?"

Michael rolled his eyes slightly as he looked at Lucifer. "It's not father we want you to locate." He shook his head slightly at his eldest brother. "Sorry, Lucifer but you know Gabriel at least he didn't demand you back to hell... as of yet Lucifer?" Gabriel muttered softly. "That was the next thing." The other three brothers shook there heads at the eldest before Lucifer looked at his second eldest brother. "What?" Michael sighed softly. "Father isn't thrilled that Cain isn't serving out his punishment in the living. But thankfully Cain was dragged into hell and is being tortured for his crimes all of them." He said simply. "But that's not what we need your help with." He said simply "Do you know where Chantinelle is now?" Lucifer blinked slightly. "Yes living a normal human life. I told her once if she kills an innocent I will come for her." He said coldly as his glare returned back to his brothers. "Is that all?" Michael shook his head slightly. "No brother it's not." Michael said simply. "Manny has lost his mind. He took my daughter from her human mother and we can't track them anymore brother. Please, Lucifer you have to help me." Lucifer looked at his second eldest brother. "If I find my niece you will give me back Chloe is that clear brother?"

Michael nodded his head slightly as he held his hand out to his brother. "Its a deal." Gabriel muttered as he looked at Michael annoyed. "You just made a deal between an angel and a devil." Raphael pulled Gabriel away muttered softly in his ear. "Shut up stupid." Lucifer blinked slightly hearing his third eldest brother speak and calling the eldest stupid. He almost cracked up laughing when Michael spoke again. "It's not a deal between an angel and a devil. Its a deal between the second eldest brother and his baby brother." Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yes it is Michael and when did you come to earth and sleep with a human hmm?" He asked with a wicked smirk. Michael gave his brother a rather annoyed look before he spoke. "Try and take Manny alive if you can. I just want my daughter safe and sound and back with her mother if you don't mind." Lucifer nodded his head slightly as he headed towards his phone. He looked back to find all three of his brothers were gone.

Meanwhile in a dark room somewhere Chloe Decker opened her eyes with a groan. She couldn't see anything in front of her face. Nor could she hear anything around her either. She turned when someone opened the door and she quickly glanced around for a weapon or something. But she couldn't find anything as she remained where she was as a man with reddish hair walked in some and stood there looking at her. "Your safe for now human." He said simply. "Who are you?" She asked him and he smirked back at her. "Raphael. I'm Lucifer's third eldest brother in fact." Chloe blinked slightly before she spoke. "What are you three going to do to me?" Raphael smiled at her as she glanced behind him and saw a hallway with the door's in them. "Don't worry your pretty little head on that. When Lucifer does what we have asked you will be returned to him safe and sound." Chloe blinked slightly. 

"Can I leave this room?" She asked wondering then how far she could go. If she knew where she was then she could find a way to call out or get out for that matter. Raphael shook his head slightly. "Afraid not I will have food brought for you shortly." He said before he closed the door. Chloe launched her self at the door trying to find the handle in the dark. She felt up the whole door but still couldn't find the doorknob that would set her free to leave. Chloe sat back down on the ground as she stared at nothing but the darkness that is around her. Raphael walked down the hall humming to himself the theme to jaws as he went.

Elsewhere a black angel stood listening to one of the warlocks speak. "So her father has gone to Lucifer for 'help' this is to perfect. Lucifer will want to join us in this fight." The warlock standing beside him looked at him funny. "Sir but Lucifer has been around human's for the past few years and might be in love with one." Manny turned and looked at the warlock funny. "Come again?" The warlock looked at Manny and said it again. "Lucifer Morningstar is in love with a mortal." Manny grinned darkly "Do we know were this human of his is?" The warlock shook his head slightly. "No sir it seems one of his eldest brother's took her and has hidden her away somewhere." Manny glared darkly at the guard. "We're still looking though." Manny nodded his head slightly. "Good." He turned and looked at the girl sitting in an oversized birdcage. "It seems your father has gone to your uncle for help." He chuckled darkly. Elaine turned and looked at him. "My uncles will save me from you and your crazy idea's."


	4. On the Road again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets on the road with two uninvited guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post on this. I had this written days ago but computer issues had prevented me from posting this.

Lucifer left his loft and headed down to his car when Ella Lopez stood there with her hands on her hip's. With his baby sister standing next to her both women looked at him slightly annoyed. "Ah Miss Lopez I was on my way out if you want to talk please make it quick. Or can it wait until I get back from dealing with a family matter?" Ella shook her head slightly. "This can't wait, Lucifer this has to happen now." Lucifer sighed softly when his sister finally spoke. "You might as well show her the truth big brother." Ella turned and looked sharply at the person since she was a child thought was a ghost. Before she turned her head to look at Lucifer before she took a step back as Lucifer's face shifted into his true form and then back again. "Sorry about that Miss Lopez but time isn't on our side right now." He reached out to settle her against his car. "Your not an actor." She said after taking a few minutes to calm her self or she might have screamed.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, I'm not." Ella looked at Azarel. "And your not a ghost are you?" Azarel shook her head slightly. "No, I am for the lack of a better term the grim reaper. And Lucifer's baby sister Azarel but you can keep calling me Rae Rae." She said cheerfully at her before she turned and looked at her big brother. "Are you going to go save her niece from Manny?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yes for Chloe." Ella waved her hand about slightly. "Back up who's kid, who's Manny, and what about Chloe?" Lucifer gave Ella an abridged version of what happened until he came outside to his car. Ella blinked slightly as she looked at Lucifer. "We should call the cop's." As Ella was pulling out her phone Lucifer placed a hand over her phone and gently pushed the phone back down. "Mortal's can't help. Manny is an angel who has been corrupted by evil. A dark force is known as brujeria and they are a nasty piece of trash. They have been around since my father turned the lights on as they say. For the longest time after the great flood people thought or assumed they were gone. Knowing full well not even hell were I rain would ever let them in." He said simply as he looked at her.

Ella looked at him. "Why didn't you they are evil?" Lucifer looked at her. "Because they would take great pleasure in their own torture. Besides I only punish those who have a dark and wicked soul. And the brujeria have no soul to speak of in any of there followers." He spoke truthfully. "Now Miss Lopez I'm going to ask you a big favor." Ella looked at him. "You want me to come with you." Lucifer blinked slightly. "Um no, I was going to say to stay here and keep Dan from worrying about Chloe by lying to him and keeping an eye on the little human as well too." Ella shook her head slightly as she looked at Lucifer. "Sorry but not going to happen Lucifer. I'm coming or I will go tell Dan his ex-wife just got kidnapped by your elder brothers clear?" Lucifer sighed softly before he looked at his baby sister. "Your right she is just like you Azarel." He shook his head slightly as his baby sister laughed at him. "Don't worry big brother I will keep Trixie safe and Amendiael said he will keep an eye on Dan. Just to make sure they don't go after them." Lucifer almost groaned out loud when he heard a cough behind him as he turned around and almost punished his big brother in the face. "Michael I thought you were going to stay away?"

Michael gave his baby brother a rather annoyed look. "Um no she is my daughter after all." He looked around his brother and smiled at Ella. "Hello?" He held out his hand to her. Ella blinked slightly. "Are you the one keeping Lucifer from Chloe?" Michael swallowed slightly trying to look away. "That was more Gabriel's idea than mine. But she is safe with Raphael were ever he put her." Lucifer looked at his brother funny. "You don't know where he put her?" Michael shook his head slightly. "No sorry, but we should get going don't you think?" Lucifer sighed softly as he opened the door for Ella to get in the back as Michael took the passenger side. Lucifer held open the driver side door and looked back at his baby sister. "Thank you, Rae Rae." He said softly before he kissed her cheek. He got in the car and drove off he didn't catch his sister's soft words. "Good luck you're going to need it big brother's." Lucifer drove along not really talking to his big brother or Miss Ella in the back seat of his car as they drove along everyone lost in their own minds.

Michael's mind was filled with thoughts about his daughter and what Manny might have taken her for. Ella's mind was wondering if she should help Lucifer out if god would be okay with that. Or maybe help him get back home with his father, brothers, and his sister as well too. She mentally sighed softly as she sat back in her seat as Lucifer kept on driving. Lucifer's mind was trying to focus on the task at hand and not on Chloe being alone with his one elder brother. His fingers tapped on the steering wheel as they kept on driving alone before Lucifer pulled over and what looked at a diner. He looked at his brother and Ella. "You two go get us a seat I need to go pick up somethings back home." Michael nodded his head slightly. "Sure brother." He said getting out of the car and helped Ella out as they close the car door behind them. "Be right back." 

Lucifer gave his brother an annoyed look before he drove off going down further down the road before he took a left and went out of sight. Michael turned and looked at were he thought Ella was and didn't see anyone there. He heard a cough and turned around to see Ella standing at the door and held it open for her. "Come on." She said simply as they walked in together to sit down and wait for Lucifer's return. Ella took a seat across from Michael. "How long do you think Lucifer is going to be?" Michael shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Not really sure." He said simply as he looked at her briefly. "Your wife must be worried about you?" Michael looked up at her and blinked slightly. "I'm not married. I had a one night stand with her mother almost sixteen years ago. When they couldn't locate her. Her mother called me to locate her and bring her back home safe and sound to them." He said with a soft smile. Ella smiled softly. "Ah okay I thought I should ask." She said smiling at him. She got Michael to smile back at her in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering it was an error os that turned out to be the battery.


	5. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out where Chloe is.

Chloe sat there in the dark wondering why she was taken just as the door opened up and Ralphael poked his head out. "Come." He said simply leaving the door to the windowless room open. Chloe blinked slightly as she looked at him. "Why are you being nice now?" Raphael smirked softly and Chloe could see a bit of Lucifer in his brother's face. "Because the baby is finally listening to his big brothers." He said stepping back as she stood up and walked out of the room and looked around. "Where are we?" She asked him for the second time since she found her self here. "Follow and stay close you can get lost here if you are not used to it." He said simply as Chloe followed him closely until they walked up to a door and opened it. "Lady's first." Chloe walked through the door and blinked when she found her self in a giant room with a far-off throne line chair. She walked further into the room and noticed all the black but still some flair of red on the walls. 

"Where am I?" She asked turning around towards the door as Raphael stood there watching her. "Look at the ground and tell me where you are?" Chloe blinked slightly as she looked down and saw what looked like fire doing a rather lovely dance underneath her feet. "Strange." She looked up sharply when she heard a door open and the sound of a whip being hit hard against flesh. She heard a male's voice that sounded like Marcus Pierce screaming bloody murder with each hit. Chloe turned sharply at Raphael. "You took me to hell?" Raphael nodded his head slightly. "Baby brother wouldn't come here unless we dragged his butt back here. But he was always better at fighting than the rest of us sadly." He shrugged slightly. "Father's doing none the less." Chloe blinked slightly. "I was expecting the other place." She was rewarded with Raphael's throwing his head back and cracked up laughing a deep belly laugh. Chloe put her hands on her hips and glared at him darkly. "Are you through your just like your baby brother you know?" Raphael wiped away a stray tear off his face as he looked at her. "Sorry but a mortal's unless your dead can't enter the silver city."

Chloe blinked slightly. "Oh." She said simply. "Sorry." Raphael smiled softly. "Its okay besides it was easier to hide you here from Lucifer and Manny as well too." Chloe walked over to the throne chair and sat down and looked at him. "Who's Manny a sibling?" Raphael. "You could say that but he has joined a dark force that's been around for a long time." Chloe looked at him. "For how long?" Raphael sighed softly. "Since father turned on the lights." Chloe blinked slightly. "Wow, that is a long time." Raphael nodded his head slightly. "Yes, it is. But you're safe here. The demon's here are loyal to Lucifer and only him." He said simply. "I'm going to go now." Chloe looked at him funny. "Back were?" Raphael smiled softly. "Going back to the mortal realm and grab Maze and bring her here to guard you just in case Manny comes here looking for you. While I go help my big brother save his daughter." Chloe nodded her head slightly "I understand." She said simply before Raphael vanished from sight. Chloe ran a hand over her face as she sat there waiting. She looked up when she heard Maze's voice in front of her. "This is what you get for falling for the devil Chloe." Chloe looked up at Maze with a rather annoyed look. "Tell me about it Maze." She was rewarded with a smirk from her.

Maze walked over and patted her on her shoulder. "Dan thinks you were pulled into FBI with Lucifer to answer questions on the case and helping them out on it too." Chloe blinked slightly. "How did you get Dan to believe that?" Maze smirked softly. "Raphael told him he's an FBI agent." Chloe cracked up laughing softly. "Raphael does look close to Lucifer." Maze smirked softly. "Oh, it seems Ella now knows about Lucifer's true self just to help you catch up." Chloe blinked slightly. "How well do you think she is taking this?" Maze shrugged her shoulders slightly as she sat down and started to sharpen her daggers. "Bullets aren't going to work on Manny." She snapped her fingers as a female in all black and a white mask on her face. "Bring me all the demon weapon's and bring the rest of the girls." The woman nodded her head slightly. "Who's the human?" Chloe turned her head towards her. "I'm Lucifer's." She said simply as she heard the person's gasped. "My Queen." She muttered before she turned around and quickly vanished. Maze looked up at Chloe sitting on Lucifer's throne with a smirk. "All hail the queen of hell." She said with a chuckle as Chloe shook her head slightly at Maze. "Can it." Maze muttered softly. "Yes, your highness."

Meanwhile, Lucifer parked the car as they got out and popped the trunk. Ella looked at Lucifer and Michael. "What do you want me to do Lucifer?" Lucifer looked at her. "Once we get his daughter free. Grab her and get into the car and drive away fast and quick. Don't look back and don't stop just keep driving." She nodded her head slightly before she hugged Lucifer and then Michael but her hug with Michael was a little longer then it was with Lucifer. "Um, good luck both of you." She said taking the car keys from Lucifer and got behind the wheel as they close the trunk. "I will be waiting." Lucifer nodded and patted Ella on her head before he started to walk away when he looked back he found his big brother kissing Ella on the lips. He pulled back and smiled as Raphael appeared beside them. "Come on lover boy lets go save your daughter." He said pulling Michael along behind him. "Good lord keep it in your pants Michael." Michael blushed as did Ella as he was dragged off by his slightly younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, flirting Michael you go, boy ;)


	6. Who's got the key?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny oh Manny what are you doing?

Lucifer stood with his brothers with his hands on his hips as he glared at Manny. "Release her or face us." He said coldly as his eyes turned there demonic fire red look as he glared at him. Manny blinked slightly and looked at Lucifer rather boredly. "Release who Lucy? This offering to my great plan will help you take out all these weak and useless human's. Some you and Michael have aligned your self's with. Or in your case, Lucy fell in love with. Yes I know you're in love I can see it in your face and I can smell it off of you from here." He made a gagging sound as he stood there. "You make me sick. The king of hell in love with a human. I spit on your feelings for these human's brother." He turned his head and spit at the ground as Lucifer's control on his temper was starting to fray but he was holding it together just barely. "What happened to you Manny to make you join your self with the great darkness that father wiped out when he turned on the lights?"

Manny sneered at Lucifer. "What happened to me you ask brother." He stood there chuckling darkly as he looked at Lucifer. "We should be asking what happened to little Samael who used to follow us all around. You started an uprising and ended up in hell for all your troubles." He shook his head slightly. "Shameful just shameful." Lucifer looked at one of the wizard's that stood with his brother. "And you think me lining with human's or falling for one is as shameful then what you have done brother? You have human's here as well too." He shook his head slightly. "They do know where they are going to end up if they stay and help you bring back the darkness?" He noticed some were looking at each other confused. Lucifer stood up straight as he let himself bring out his true form as he walked up to Manny ignoring the others around him. He heard a few of the wizards mutter. "Oh god." His lips took on a rather wicked grin as he stood there looking into Manny's eyes. "There is no god here only a cranky devil." He said right before he slammed his fist into Manny's stomach.

Michael took on the guys to the left of Lucifer while Raphael took on the people to the right. Lucifer just walked up to Manny who was already getting up as Lucifer punished him in the face. "Stay down you idiot." He said simply as he checked over Manny's body for the key for the cage. He grumbled when he couldn't find out on him. "He doesn't have it." He turned and left Manny where he was figuring he would stay down while he grabbed the person who had Michael pinned to the ground with a dagger to his throat. Lucifer grabbed him and flung him really, really far away from them. He offered a hand to help Michael up. "Really Michael you used to be a better fighter then this?" Michael muttered softly as he got up. "Yeah, yeah." He stood there and noticed that Raphael was on the ground not moving. "Find the key Lucifer I will go check on Raphael." He said as Lucifer walked over to the cage where his niece was curled up in the corner looking at him with fear in her eyes. Lucifer made sure to put his human face back on and smiled at her. "Its alright did you see where he put the key?" Elaine shook her head slightly. "No." She muttered softly as she looked at him. "Who are you?" Lucifer smiled softly. "I'm Lucifer Morningstar I'm helping my brother Michael and Raphael get you back to your mother." He looked at the cage over.

Ella drove over to the group and noticed Raphael was on his feet. "A group of his guys has driven away in a black van. And I saw something fly away in the sky as well too." Lucifer, Raphael, and Michael turned there heads to where Manny was laying and groaned. "Damn he was faking it. I was hoping he would stay down." He shook his head slightly as Lucifer looked at Ella. "You know anyone who could break into this?" Ella shook her head slightly. "Have you tried hitting it?" Lucifer looked rather annoyed at Ella. "What am I the Hulk?" He asked her simply with a rather annoyed look still on his face over this whole thing. Ella smiled softly. "You could pull it off." She said laughing with Michael, Raphael, and Elaine as well too. "Can it, you four." He said simply as he went to his trunk and popped it open and started to look through it.

Meanwhile, Dan was cooking dinner for his daughter and him when there was knocking at the door. Dan went to the peephole and looked out and saw a strange woman with a bob haircut dressed in all black. "What can I help you with, miss?" She looked right at the peep hole. "You should open the door now Dan before they get here." Dan opened the door and looked out at her. "Who are you?" She reached through the door before he could slam it closed and unlocked the door. "I'm Azarel." She said matter of factly. "And I have been sent here to protect you." Trixie turned and looked at her with a rather worried look on her face. "Are you related to Lucifer?" Azarel smiled at her. "Yes, he's my big brother." She said happily as she walked towards her. "You two should eat your dinner. I will keep a lookout for them." Dan looked at her still not trusting her more so since she said she is related to Lucifer. "Them who?" Azarel looked past Dan to Trixie and then back at him. "I don't think you want her to know the whole truth."

Azarel took a seat while Dan reluctantly went and finished fixing dinner and then sat down and ate it. After dinner, Dan had pushed his daughter into her room for homework and so he could talk to Azarel alone. Dan looked at her. "Do you want a beer?" Azarel looked up at him in her all-black outfit and shook her head. "Alcohol can kill." Dan noticed how she sounded when she said it like she knew very well. "Did you lose someone to it?" Azarel blinked slightly and shook her head. "No, I just have seen the outcome of people drinking themselves to death. Over and over again for so long, I'm used to it." Dan just sat there staring at her for a while before he blinked. "So tell me what is really going on here. Why did the FBI take my ex-wife and Lucifer? And why is someone tiny like you sent here to protect me and Trixie?" Azarel sighed softly. "My brothers for you." She shook her head slightly. "Raphael took Chloe to keep her safe to get Lucifer to do what Michael and Gabriel wanted him to do. Since our one brother has got off the deep end and is trying to bring back the great darkness." She noticed the look of pissed off on Dan's face. "Do you want proof or something? Really you human's either think we never were around or we are ghosts." She said simply.

Dan tried to keep his calm. "Who are you really?" His voice was clearly full of anger but was trying not to raise it to draw alarm for Trixie to pick up on. Azarel leaned forward as her wings appeared briefly then. Dan just sat there stunned for a good long while before he muttered. "Am I dead?" Azarel laughed softly. "No." Dan shook his head slightly. "The truth about Lucifer and Chloe and don't hold anything back, please." Azarel told Dan everything than before she reached out and patted Dan on his shoulder. "Lucifer asked me to watch over you and Trixie. But since Manny's men are on there way here and they are magic users a lot of them are anyway. He wanted to make sure you're protected by someone." Dan nodded his head slightly. 

"Chloe will be back right?" Azarel nodded her head slightly as she turned and looked back out the window. "She will be back." Dan shook his head slightly. "Hard to believe someone like you is so sweet when you have a big brother like Lucifer." Azarel cracked a smile. "Lucifer is the best big brother more so then all the others that I have. You should go help Trixie with her homework." She said simply as Dan stood up and walked out of the room muttering to himself. "This is all too strange." He said as he ducked into his daughter's room to help her. Azarel turned and looked at a mirror and muttered softly. "You have no idea." She noticed in the mirror there was a darkness starting to clog up the mirror as she looked at it before she looked away and back outside.


	7. Are we all free yet?

Azarel stood up when she saw a van pull up outside. She stood there and waited to see if anything came of it. But all she saw was a family come out and head inside the house across the street. As she was about to sit down as another sound was heard outside. She looked outside to see a black ford explorer parked as three men got out. Azarel quickly went to Trixie's bedroom and smiled. "Stay here I got this." She said trying to sound cheerful for the child as Dan started to get up. "I can..." Azarel shook her head slightly. "Your only job is to keep her safe." She closed the door just as the front door was kicked open. Dan checked his pockets for his cell phone. "Drat, it's out in the other room." Trixie went to her purse and pulled out her phone. "Maze got it for me. Just in case you and mommy don't show up and get me." Dan shook his head slightly. "Remind me to thank Maze later." He said taking his daughter's phone and dialing 911. He got through and gave them his badge number he heard a thump against his daughter's door as he stared at it. "Azarel?" He heard a muttered. "I got this."

After he heard the thud get pulled off the door things became quiet for a long time. He was about to open the door when he heard police officers shout freeze miss." Dan quickly opened the door being followed tightly by his daughter as he saw the cop's pointing the guns at Azarel. "Stand down she's a guest." They put their guns down as Dan and Trixie both looked around at the three guys on the ground knocked out. The cops took out the three sleeping beauty's as Dan and Trixie looked at Azarel who didn't seem all that fazed by taking down three armed men. "Where did you learn to do all that without killing them?" Azarel smiled brightly. "My brother's but mostly just Gabriel and Lucifer. They wanted to make sure I could protect my self. While my other brother's tried to protect me from getting hurt." Trixie laughed softly. "I like Lucifer." Dan turned his head away from his daughter and rolled his eyes. Azarel laughed softly. "I think he likes you too." Trixie took Azarel's hand and dragged her into her room. "I want to hear about Lucifer." Dan could hear Azarel's laugh as she said. "Sure." Dan shook his head as he grabbed a broom and started to clean up the mess that was made.

Meanwhile, Lucifer finally found a crowbar and saw in the back of the trucks that was still parked there. "Ella, have you found the key yet?" He heard something muttered before he sighed softly. "I take that as a no." Lucifer started to smack the lock with the crowbar but that only made a dent in the metal. He tried three times but dents in the mental of the lock as well as the cage were the only things that were dented. Lucifer swore under his breath as he grabbed the metal saw and tried to cut through the lock but was only breaking the teeth off of the saw. He turned when he felt someone tap him on the arm and turned to see Ella standing there with the key in her hands. "Finally." He grumbled before he took the key and unlocked the cage. He helped Elaine out of the cage and patted her on the head when she started to hug him. "Okay let go I got someone to strangle." He said as he not so gently pulled her off of him. "Ella you and Michael take Elaine back to her mother. Raphael, before you go with them, tell me." He said giving his brother the evil eye look.

Raphael smiled at his baby brother. "I put her in the one place you wouldn't go." Lucifer took a step closer to his brother as the other three watched them. "You took her to heaven?" Raphael reached out and flicked his brother on his nose. "No, you idiot I took her to hell." Lucifer groaned before he punched his brother hard in the face. "That's for taking her in the first place." He said simply as his wings came out. "If she wants to slap you herself she has my permission to do so." He said simply as he took to the air for a bit as he tried to see were Manny went before he went down to hell to collect Chloe." Raphael looked at Michael, Eliane, and Ella as they glared at him. "Really you had to take her there?" Raphael nodded his head slightly. "Its safe and the demon's down there are loyal to Lucy and only him." All three shook their heads before they got into the car and Ella drove Lucifer's car back towards the city.


	8. Fight for the Queen of hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny oh Manny why you in hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want smut in the next chapter?

Maze ordered the woman to stand there guard as she walked up to Chloe as they closed and locked the door. She held out a sword to Chloe. "Sorry but bullets aren't going to do anything to Manny." Chloe nodded her head slightly as she took the sword in her hand and looked at Maze. "He will come, won't he?" Maze looked at her funny. "If you mean Lucifer then yes he will come for you." She smirked slightly. "He will raise holy hell on Manny and anyone who stands in his way on getting to you." She said simply with a knowing look. "After all of this, we should train you with a sword. Since the only person bullets will work on is mortal's and Lucifer himself when you're around him." Chloe blinked slightly. "If I'm around him he can be shot and killed. And if I'm not then he's as immortal like his siblings then?" Maze nodded her head slightly. "Yeah. And besides all of that, he loves you." She said with a smile as Chloe shook her head slightly.

Before Chloe could say or do anything else the door flew open sending people back as Manny stood there smirking darkly. "You foolish things still loyal to someone who doesn't want to be here anymore." Maze stood in front of Chloe while the other woman took their fighting stance's as they waited for Manny to make his move. Just as Chloe just stood up and tried to sound calm as she spoke. "They know if something happened to them he would come to protect them. Lucifer has been doing this job since it was placed on his shoulders all those centuries ago. Do you really think if anyone else here demon or in my case not? Wouldn't have done the same thing as he has?" Manny snorted slightly. "Foolish human. Lucifer could take out your weak little life along with all those you care about. But oh dear father made sure you could hurt him if he even tried to hurt you." He stepped further into the room and smirked darkly. "You a human sitting on the throne of hell as its queen is just pure laughable." He said before he cracked up laughing as he looked at them. His laughter didn't last long before he looked at demon's and that's who he addressed the group. "I will give you one chance and one only to join me or die. Kill the human and sware your self-loyal to me and me alone or die. It's that simple and you should make the right choice if you want to do anything I have said before now." Chloe straightens up her spine as she spoke in a clear and almost royal tone as she said. "Get him." She had hoped they would take her order since she wasn't Lucifer and it didn't come from Maze herself. She almost ran for it when Maze spoke up in her defense. 

"You heard her get him. NOW!" As soon as Maze shouted now that was when all hell broke loose that was when all the Lilin woman attacked Manny. Some went for his head, some went for his middle, some went for his legs, others went for his back and wings. Chloe knew or well more like felt if she jumped in there she would have been killed by him or by all the blow's going on. Manny threw off the woman using his hand's, legs, and even his wings to get them off of him or knock them out or off their feet as well too. The woman laid there on the ground trying to catch there breath as Maze growled at him as she took her true form and launched her self at him with a demon dagger in both hands when Manny had his back turned towards her. But at the last second Manny dodged her sending her over his head. She landed gracefully on one foot as she spun around just as Manny stabbed her in the stomach with an angelic sword. "Nice try demon." He said pulling the dagger out as Maze slumped to the floor as she dropped the daggers from her hands as she placed a hand over her bleeding stomach wound. Chloe braced her self as Manny turned towards her and started to walk slowly towards her. "You're not an angel your a monster." 

 

She said simply. "All those you have hurt are more humanoid then you ever will be, Manny. I hope your father gives you a far worse punishment then he did with Lucifer." Manny smirked darkly as he looked at her. "And soon your death will be by my hands and on their heads you weak and useless creature." He reached out to grab her throat when a clearing of someone's throat behind them stopped Manny from finishing this quickly. Manny turned and grinned at Lucifer. "Ah, the king of hell has returned. It's good to see you again Lucifer how I have missed seeing you in your true home." While Manny had his back to Chloe she took the demon sword that was in her hand and ran him through with it. Manny spun around too quickly for Chloe to step back from or move away from it. As Manny backhanded her sending her flying to the ground as she hit the ground hard. Before Chloe passed out she saw Lucifer launch himself with his wings spread out behind him like an avenging angel to take out someone who did wrong. She also saw Manny remove the sword from his body and turn it on Lucifer before she passed out cold. It was a few hours later when Chloe heard the sexy sounds of Lucifer's voice in her ear as she felt his hand on her forehead. "Open your eyes for me, Chloe?" Chloe opened her eyes and reached up and wrapped her arms around Lucifer's throat to hug him tightly to her. 

"I thought he was going to kill you Lucifer." She said into his throat before she kissed his cheek as Lucifer chuckled softly. "It's okay." He said lifting her up in his arms and sat her down in his throne-like chair and kissed her forehead. "I have to go for a bit." Chloe clung onto his arm as she still noticed she was still in hell. "Where are you going?" Lucifer smiled softly at him. "I'm just going to return this trash back to the silver city and I will be back for you and if Maze wishes to return if her wounds permit her to return as well too." Chloe looked pass Lucifer and saw that a new demon was sitting on Manny who was hogged tied with a ball gag in his mouth as well too. She looked up into his face and smiled softly. "Alright but one more thing before you go." Lucifer looked at her funny just as she reached up and grabbed his face and pull him down to her as she leaned up slightly and kissed him deeply on the lips. When they broke apart they both hear Maze was chuckling behind him. Lucifer sighed softly before he muttered softly. "I rather stay here with you and this chair." He winked at her as Chloe blushed. Lucifer chuckled as he turned and walked towards Manny as he heard Chloe muttered. "Pervert." 

He pushed the demon off of Manny as he turned and looked at Chloe and winked. "You know it." He said pushing and dragging Manny outside before he let his wings out and grabbed Manny and took off to the sky entering the human realm briefly before he kept on flying higher and higher until he could open a portal up outside the silver city gates. Lucifer landed as he stood there with Manny before his eldest brother Gabriel walked outside to greet him. "Good job Lucifer for returning Manny back to us." Lucifer threw Manny at his brother's feet before he spoke coldly at his eldest brother. "Make sure father gives Manny a far worse punishment then he gave me." Gabriel nodded his head as he picked up Manny from the ground and handed him over to a couple of other angel's. "Anything else baby brother?" Lucifer's across his arms over his chest as he glared at his big brother. "Two more if you don't mind big brother." Gabriel nodded his head slightly. "If I can answer them Samael." Lucifer glared at his brother before he spoke. "Why did father bless Chloe into being. To the point of when I am around her, she makes me mortal." Gabriel shrugged his shoulders slightly. 

"I don't know brother. But I can try and find out for you if he decides to let me know that is." He said simply "Anything else Lucifer?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yes, if you or any of my siblings take Chloe from me again. I will be back here to raise hell with my army is that clear Gabriel?" Gabriel looked at his brother with a slight smirk. "And if she dies Lucifer?" Lucifer's face got darker as he glared at his big brother. "She comes with me the end of story Gabe." He said before he turned and walked away from his brother before he flew off. Gabriel stood there chuckling softly at his brother as someone cleared their throat behind him. And Gabriel turned his head to look at his father. "Did you plan for all of this father?" God shook his head slightly. "No, just with Lucifer my son. He needed to learn the one thing the rest of you learned early on. Love is the greatest power in heaven and earth." Gabriel nodded his head slightly. "So how long is Lucifer's punishment going to keep going for?" God chuckled softly. "When the last human says good night for the last time. He may return with the woman who has stolen his heart." God turned and walked back inside as Gabriel just stood there shaking his head over the whole thing. Soon Gabriel followed his father back inside the silver city as the gate's close behind them and lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come.


	9. Sweet love (With sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex on his throne ;)

Chloe sat alone in the throne room. As all the woman got up and walked off even helping Maze out of the room as well. "Call if someone other then Lucifer shows up here. And those who aren't so hurt will come and take them on for you. Unless its Lucifer then you can have fun, Chloe." Maze called over her shoulder as she was walked out of the room. Chloe sat there thinking about everything that happened since she found out Lucifer really is the true Lucifer. She looked up sharply when she heard the door's start to open and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Lucifer walk in looking rather sexy as well as hell. "Is it over with now Lucifer?" Lucifer stood there near his throne-like chair and smiled at her. "For now yes." He was about to open his mouth to stay something before Chloe got up and rushed to him wrapping her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly to her. She muttered softly into his chest "I was so scared for you Lucifer." Lucifer smiled softly as he bent down and easily picked her up in his arms and walked her back to his chair and sat down with her on his lap. "Better?"

Chloe snuggled against him. "Yes." She said simply as she leaned against him. "Question?" She said as she sat up on his lap and straddled him as she looked down at him. "What do you think Manny's punishment will be?" Lucifer chuckled softly as he placed his hands on her hip before the left hand started to run up her back slowly. "I don't know but I asked for it to be far worse then what I got." Chloe smiled softly. "Your punishment isn't so bad." She kissed him on his forehead. "Your father had me blessed into being to cross your path after all." Lucifer nodded his head slightly as he smiled at her. "Yes, he did." Before he took his right hand and patted her behind then. "Though you do know the demon's now thought of you as my queen. Even though we aren't married nor have we ever had sex before." Chloe took her right hand and ran it through his hair slowly. "You made other demands of your family didn't you Lucifer?" Lucifer smirked softly. "Yes," He pulled her down to kiss him on his lips. "I told them they can't take you away. And I would fight them for your self if I must. But above of all else I want to keep you with me always. That is if you let me anyway." She smiled softly. "Did you get turned on with me being in your chair, Lucifer? Or was there some other reason you want to keep me always by your side?" She was going to say something else just as Lucifer sat up straight and placed a hand on her left boob. "What do you think Chloe?"

Chloe smiled softly as she sat on his lap straddling him as she let him keep his hand on her one breast. "I think you want to take me here on your chair, in your bed, all over your apartment, and most likely in your car as well." She watched as Lucifer grinned at her as he gently squeezed her breast that was in his hand. "Oh, your forgetting one place Chloe." Chloe blinked slightly. "I did say all over your apartment or well loft. Besides you just want to finally sleep with me." Lucifer smirked softly. "My bed here in hell over and over again." She bent her head slightly and kissed him on his forehead. "What am I going to do with a pervert like you?" Lucifer grinned at her. "Oh, I can think of many ways." Chloe laughed softly before she bent her head and kissed him deeply on his lips. He pulled back as he placed both of his hands on her hip. "If you keep kissing me like that Chloe I will strip you of your clothes." Chloe smiled softly as she unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it to the side shortly followed her bra. "Does this help?" Lucifer grinned at her as he leaned in and kissed her throat and nibbled on her there before he kissed her neck and whispered hotly in her ear. "Once I have my taste, Chloe. I will want more tastes and slow licks of all of you." He grinned when Chloe let out a low moan.

Chloe muttered softly as she reached out and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. "You sound like an infection Lucifer." Lucifer looked up from her throat and chuckled softly as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt for her quickly and tossed it to the side. "Yes, I'm going to infect you over and over again." He said with a rather wicked smile before he looks her hand on his and kissed the palm of her hand and placed it on his crouch. "Do you want to be infected, Chloe?" He asked her with that seductive grin of his as he left her hand on his crotch. "Only by you." She rubbed his crotch with her hand as she leaned in and whispered into his ear. "But you're only my drug Lucifer." She said simply before she nipped his ear as she grabbed the zipper and toyed with it. "Do you understand what I mean?" She asked looking down at him. Lucifer looked up at her and smiled "Yes my queen." Chloe unzipped his pants as she muttered. "Remember that." She said as she reached in and pulled him out as she slowly stroked him over and over again. "Are you always this hard for me?" Lucifer bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips. "Since we first met." He helped her off his chair and removed her pants and panties before he helped her back onto his lap again.

"Another time we can go as slow as you want but right now..." Chloe kissed him on the lips deeply before he could say anything else as he took his cock in his hand and teased her opening. "Lucifer." She moaned against his lips. "Stop teasing me." He smirked as he slid himself into her some. Before he took a hold of her hip's and gently slid her down his cock until they were flush. Chloe let out a low groan once she was fully seated on him. "Wow, I'm going to keep you forever, Chloe!" Lucifer muttered softly against her lips before he kissed her hard on her lips before her hips have twitched. Chloe sat there staring at him for a bit. "You're going to keep being my drug after this Lucifer." Lucifer started to chuckle before Chloe placed her hands on his shoulders as she started to slowly ride him. Lucifer let her ride him at her own pace as he trailed a hand up her back slowly getting a slight shutter from Chloe's body as she kept on riding him. "Lucifer." She groaned as Lucifer kept teasing her body with just lightly running his finger tip's across her back slowly and then across her front as well too.

Lucifer took a hold of her hip's and started to slam her down his cock taking over full control of her body. He buried his face into the side of her neck as Chloe's fingers ran up his back. Her nails not really digging in as she came once around his cock. But he wasn't stopping and his movements weren't slowing down any time soon either. He kept on slamming himself into her as he slammed her down onto him hard. "Scream for me." He muttered against her neck as she came again but didn't scream as his pace and movement got harsher. Before suddenly she threw back her head and screamed loudly at the same moment he bit the side of her throat hard and slammed into her a few more times. Before he to come into her deep and hotly into her very willing body. They both sat there leaning into the other person as they tried to catch there breath. Lucifer gently licked the bite mark he left on her throat before he gently kissed it. "Wow." Came Chloe's soft whispered voice as she curled up against him before she muttered. "Mine." She said as she wrapped her arms around his middle and fell asleep against him. Lucifer leaned back in his chair and smirking knowing he was still inside of her twitching slightly. And he didn't want to pull out right now if ever out of her warm welcoming body ever again. He muttered softly into her hair. "Forever." He whispered before he to fell asleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not the end... if anyone was wondering.


	10. How to fix a Broken King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it my darling little pets. This is the final chapter and what naughty things will I do next to Lucifer or someone else. >.>

Ella stood at the car as Michael walked his daughter back to her mother. He turned and walked back to the car. "Thank you for your help." Ella smiled back at him. "Its alright I don't mind. It's nice of you to answer all my question's about your father and stuff on the ride here." Michael smiled at her. "It was my pleasure." He took her hand and shook it before he kissed the back of her hand. "I better get back." He said giving her back her hand. Ella nodded her head slightly. "Yeah." Michael turned and started to step away from her. "Hey, Michael?" Michael stopped and turned and looked at her. "Yes?" Ella smiled at him. "Next time you're down here its okay if you want to hang out or something." Michael smiled brightly as his wings came out. "I would love that." He winked at her before he took the sky leaving Ella to lean against the car with a hand over her heard. "Flirt." She muttered softly before she got into Lucifer's car and drove it back to Lux to drop it off there.

Meanwhile back in Dan's place, he stood with a cup of coffee in his hands drinking it. He didn't hear Azarel walk up behind him as she stood there watching him. "You human's are strange." Dan turned his head slightly with a soft smile. "Thanks, I think?" Azarel smirked softly. "Your welcome. I should be going. Manny will be punished and father will want me there just in case I am needed for it." Dan looked at her funny. "You're the angel of death why would you?" Azarel smiled softly. "I normally go with the dead yes. But knowing father he will want all of their who is still allowed in the gates." Dan nodded his head slightly. "Can you do me a favor when you're back home?" Azarel nodded her head slightly. "Sure if I can." Dan smiled softly. "Can you tell Charlotte I miss her and Marcus Pierce is dead now." Azarel smiled softly. "Sure but just so you know Marcus Pierce was really Cain the son of Adam and Eve and the brother of Cable." Dan shook his head slightly. "Anyway thanks. I'm sure Lucifer will have Chloe back here by morning." Azarel smiled. "Most likely. Hopefully, I don't see you again because of death." Dan nodded his head slightly. "That I wouldn't mind." He chuckled as he walked Azarel out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. Dan went back to his couch as he finished his coffee and placed the cup down as he laid down on there and fell asleep then.

In another location, Lucifer kissed Chloe's temple. "Come on wake up." Chloe opened her eyes and had a slow smile appear on her face as she looked at Lucifer. "Hi." She said grinning at him. Lucifer chuckled softly as he looked at her. "Hi, your self." He slid her off of him with moans coming from both of them. "I need to get you back to the mortal realm Chloe." Chloe blinked slightly. "Oh right." She blushed before they both put their clothes back on. Maze walked back in smirking at first until she looked at there faces and full on grinned at them. "You both full on did it in here didn't you?" Lucifer glared at Maze. "Do you want to stay or go back?" Maze stood there trying not to laugh at them both as Lucifer glared at her. "My wounds would break open and start to bleed right now." She said truthfully. "Besides I can ask Raphael when he comes back here." Lucifer gave her a funny look. "Raphael comes here for what?" Maze chuckled softly. "Not a what for a who." Lucifer blinked slightly. "For who then? It's surely not Heather she loves to use sex toys on other people. So who then?" Maze smirked softly. "For Brittany. It seems your big brother is in love with the former dominatrix known as Brittany or well Bambi but you get the point." Lucifer chuckled softly. "My brother does kink who knew." He made a disgusted face. "I didn't need to know that."

Chloe stood next to him and giggled softly. "Come on Lucifer." Lucifer held her in his arms as he took her from hell and back to the mortal realm on the balcony of Lux. "Go let Dan know you're safely back here. I'm going to go start a shower your welcome to join me in there naked." He kissed her on her forehead as he walked into his loft as Chloe stood there with a smile. Chloe walked back in and found her purse on his bar. She opened up her purse and pulled out her cell phone and dialed up Dan. "Dan?" Dan yawned softly. "Hey, are you back?" Chloe smiled softly. "Yes, we finished..." She stopped when Dan spoke up. "I know he's the devil Chloe his sister told me. Just make sure your feelings are your own and true. I wouldn't dare stand in the way of the devil when it comes to you. Good night Chloe." He said before he hung up the phone then. She mentally shook her head as she walked towards the shower as she slowly stripped out of all of her clothes. She stepped into the shower behind him and kissed the middle of his back. Lucifer turned in the shower and smiled at her. "You sure enjoy kissing my skin." Chloe grinned at him. "Well, the future queen of hell just wants to make the king happy." She said with a grin before she knelt down before him ready to polish his sword/wand.

Two months later Chloe walked into the loft and made a quick run to the bathroom. Lucifer blinked slightly as he stood there waiting for Chloe to come out. "What's wrong I thought you were going to see the doctor today?" Chloe stood there with a hand on her hip as she tried to catch her breath. "I did." Lucifer blinked slightly. "Well didn't he give you anything for it?" Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes, a bottle of pills for it." Lucifer just there looking at her blankly. "I take it the pills aren't working yet?" Chloe sighed softly. "I don't just make you mortal." She said waving a hand over him to point at everything. "But I make your little swimmers mortal as well." Lucifer just stood there looking at her blankly. "Earth to Lucifer do you understand what I am saying?" But he didn't say anything he just looked blank. "I'm pregnant Lucifer." Lucifer suddenly slumped to the ground shortly after hearing his girlfriend say she's pregnant with his child. Chloe blinked slightly as she watched him do that. "Not what I was expecting from him."

One month and a half later they stood in Lux with all of Lucifer's siblings, Dan, and Ella as well. Gabriel held out a book and looked at Chloe. "Place your hand on top of the book." Chloe nodded her head slightly as she placed her hand on the book while Lucifer placed his hand on top of her's. Michael stepped up and wrapped and tied their hands together with silver ribbon and then stepped back. "By the powers granted to me by our father, your lifelines are now bound to each other. When Lucifer's end so shall yours Chloe do you both accept this?" Chloe spoke clearly as she glanced up at Lucifer. "I accept this." Lucifer spoke up next. "I wholeheartedly accept this." Gabriel smiled at them both. "Then by the grace of our father. I now make you the first legally married former angel and now former human." Gabriel smiled at Chloe. "Welcome to the family Mrs. Morningstar." Chloe smiled at him. "Thank you. I'm sad your father couldn't make it here." Gabriel chuckled softly. "If father comes down here then things have really gotten bad. But he did bring you a gift Chloe if you can accept Lucifer for being him." Gabriel removed the ribbon from there hands before he took a box from Raphael and turned back to her.

Lucifer looked at the box and smiled at seeing it. "Father made that box didn't he?" Gabriel smiled softly. "Back when you were small but what is inside of it is the gift." Chloe opened the box and saw a rather beautiful necklace with an angel on it with her wings out. With the words under it that says. "I am Venus." Chloe blinked slightly as she looked at Lucifer who picked it up and put it on Chloe. "It's beautiful." Gabriel smiled softly. "I will let him know. You are a bright star and Venus is a Morningstar after all." He said simply. "Also you have wings now too." He said simply. "The second part of father's gift." Chloe's wings came out and they were slightly smaller then Lucifer's and she smiled at them. "Lovely." She placed a hand on her growing belly. "She will me mortal?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "But we will make sure Sasha is loved greatly. Besides, hopefully, she is more like you than me about powers." Chloe laughed then. "Other way Lucifer." She said laughing along with all the others as Lucifer groaned over the whole matters.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading it all this time. Can't wait to start my next wicked idea or idea's."


End file.
